1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a path timing detecting method in a mobile communications system and a base station. More specifically, it relates to a path timing detecting method in a mobile communications system and a base station applicable to path detection in random access in a CDMA mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile station in a mobile communications system transmits a preamble notifying of the occurrence of a message to a base station before transmitting a message so that the base station can identify an effective range of path timings using the preamble.
Thus, in the random access of the conventional mobile communications system, the base station detects the path timings using only the preamble.
However, the detection of the path timings using only the preamble presents an unavoidable problem of increasing the probability of ending the detection in failure. This is not only because the short duration of 1 ms long preamble cannot provide sufficient averaging, but also because the detection accuracy of the path timings is degraded by a time delay from the preamble to message reception.
Thus, the path timing detecting method in the random access in the mobile communications system presents an unavoidable problem of low detection accuracy, making it difficult to detect the effective path timings.